Truth or Dare
by HouseofNightlover
Summary: I have kidnapped the HON cast for fun game of truth or dare. It is my first story so no flames please


**Chapter 1:**

**Torturing HON cast**

**Hey yall' this is my first fanfic so no flames please. So many people write these torture stories so I decided to write one too. Hope you enjoy it. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night. All of the characters (other than me) belong to the cast family.**

Zoey: Where are we?

Stark: Probably in the torture room of some crazy.

Heath: Not again

# Lights turn own and all of the HON cast sees a 14 year old girl wearing black boots, ripped jeans and a black top with a skull on it #

Me: Hey thank you all for coming

Stark: We didn't come you kidnapped us.

Me: True...

Stevie Rae: Are you going to torture us like all of those other authors?

Me: NO! I just want to talk to you all politely and find out all about you so I can make more friends!

The entire HON cast: PHEW

The twins: Then why are we in a torture room?

Me…

Zoey: I don't trust you

Me: You have a good reason not to.

Dallas: So the bitch is gonna torcher us

Me: I wasn't gonna but now that Dallas suggested it I will!

HON cast: Nice going Dallas

Me: Just kidding I was planning on torturing you from the beginning

Me: OK let's start but first I need to warn you all I have power over darkness.

Neferet: Hey those are my powers!

Me: #eyes turn black and outfit becomes long creepy black dress # No they are mine you are powerless you just lie.

HON cast: # scared #

Me: # turns normal again # Oh and by the way I'm not evil I just have anger management.

Me: Also my power over darkness is not an evil power like Neferet's. It is just something I was born with that helps me torture characters from books.

HON cast: Oh no she's evil

Me: # turns all creepy again # I AM NOT

Neferet: It is still my power

Me: #Touches Neferet, she dies#

Me: Anyone else not believes me and believes that they have powers anything like mine#

HON cast: Shakes their heads

Me: Good and now Dallas, # turns all creepy again and kills Dallas #

Stevie Rae: Umm before you start killing us. WHO ARE YOU?

Me: I am a goddess of darkness I already told you that

Stevie Rae: I mean what is your name?

Me: I will not tell you my real name since there are some evil people here #looks at Erik and all the other evil people# so you will simply call me Silver got it?

HON cast: # really scared# yes Silver

Me: Good

Me # snaps and Neferet and Dallas are alive again #

Neferet: Why do you hate me we are alike

Me: # turning all creepy # WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE YOU KILLED JACK YOU BITCH #cries#

Damien: How about bringing Jack back to life it would make you feel better

Me: #snaps#

Jack: # hugs Silver # Thank you for bringing me back to life

Me: #stops crying# Thank You Jack

Stark: #under breathe# how can she be nice

Me: I heard that!

Me: # takes out chainsaw and cuts off Stark's head #

Kalona: Can I have your cell number

Me: Certainly # scribbles down a phone number and hands it to Kalona#

Zoey: Yeah he's getting over me

Kalona: I found someone better

Zoey: Why do I feel bad that Kalona doesn't find me irresistible?

Aphrodite: # turns to Silver #you actually gave Kalona your number

Kalona: And Facebook, twitter and tumbler

All of HON cast other than Kalona: WHAT

Me: What? I only have 4 contacts on my cellphone and also I will get Kalona to stop raping women so then he might be hot considering he is evil like me.

Stark's ghost: I thought you said that you were not evil

Me: I lied

Stark's Ghost: In other words you killed me for nothing and want to have Kalona as a contact.

Me: yeah

Stark: You are messed up no wonder you have only 4 contacts

Kalona: Now she has 5

Me: Kalona you know that just because I gave you my number does not mean that I can even tolerate you

Kalona:…..

Me: Good just remember I can still kill you. I only pity you because all the authors who kidnap the HON cast always kill you so many times. I want to do something different so I am being NICE to you.

Stark's ghost: Do you even know what nice means?

Me: Yeah. (ADJ) Pleasant; agreeable: satisfactory: "we had a nice time" or Pleasant in manner: good-natured; kind "he is a really nice guy.

Stark's ghost: But can you be nice?

Me: NO! But I can spell it; it was on my fifth grade-spelling test

Stark's ghost: groan

Me: Fine I will bring you back to life but only because I know that if I don't you won't stop bugging me # snaps #

Kalona: # dancing # I have a girl as a cellphone contact, I have a girl as a cellphone contact

Rephaim: What's a cellphone?

Stevie Rae: #explains Rephaim what a cellphone is#

# All of the cast starts fighting about the fact that Silver is Kalona's contact while Stevie Rae explains Rephaim what internet is #

Me: # turns all creepy # THAT'S ENOUGH STOP FIGHTING OR I WIIL KILL YOU ALL

All of HON cast: ….

Me: Good

Me: Ok let me explain you how it will work

Me: So people will **(hopeful**l**y**) Review and will **(hopefully)** write a truth with the character I will ask the question to. That person will have to answer or I will kill them. In the review there will (hopefully) be a dare written too with the name of the person who has to do it if the person doesn't do it they die. Simple eh?

HON cast: Simple got it

Me: OK so I'm outta here

Me: # disappears in a puff of black smoke #

Stark: Do you think we should try and escape?

Zoey: NO she will track us down and kill us all

Dallas: Well I'M leaving

Kalona: Even I don't think that is smart

Dallas: Well too bad leaves

**How did you like Chapter one? Are you in suspense about what will happen to Dallas. Please R&R so I will have ideas for truths and dares. **

**THX**


End file.
